kochishimarufandomcom-20200214-history
History of Dragons
Eons before the present time in the story, there was only 1 dragon. It wasn't female, or male. It had the powers of every dragon that existed in the present time of the story. People refer to this dragon as Thero, which is a name that means "Dragon" in Methidian language. History Thero layed two eggs one day, and decided that he will create the Dragon Speciy. When the day came for the eggs to hatch, one of the babies had white scale, while the other had black scale. Those dragons weren't male or female either. Thero made them turn out that way since he had the power of all dragons that existed in the present time of the story. The ability he used was the ability of the Parent Dragon that had existed in the present time of the story. The two dragons that were born had the abilities of Thero. The white dragon, which people refer to as Ukathe, meaning "Dragon of Light", had 50% of Thero's abilities while the black dragon, which people refer to as Darethe, meaning "Dragon of Darkness", had the other 50%. As the two dragons were growing up, Darethe was becoming evil. Soon, when they were older, the two fought, by that time Thero had died because of old age. The two had one common ability, a technique that could divide one's soul into several other spirits and it could result the creation of new things. Both of them did that to each other at the same time and both dragon's died, creating new kinds of dragons that existed in the present time of the story. Dragons made from Hirathe * White Dragons gifted with Hirathe's kindness. * Tree Dragons gifted with Hirathe's climbing ability * Sea Dragons gifted with Hirathe's swimming ability * Cave Dragons gifted with Hirathe's strong muscles. * Cameleon Dragons gifted with Hirathe's camouflaging ability * Sky Dragons gifted with Hirathe's expert flying abilities. * Silver Dragons gifted with Hirathe's defense. * Ice Dragons gifted with Hirathe's cold resistance. * Parent Dragons gifted with Hirathe's gender choosing child ability. Dragons made from Darethe * Black Dragons gifted with Darethe's evil heart. * Snake Dragons gifted with Darethe's slithering ability. * Spider Dragons gifted with Darethe's fast crawling ability. * Phantom Dragons gifted with Darethe's nightmare placement ability. * Destruction Dragons gifted with Darethe's mighty tail that can cause earthquakes. * Volcano Dragons gifted with Darethe's heat resistance. * Flame Dragons gifted with Darethe's fire breathing expert ability. * Bone Dragons gifted with Darethe's sharp horns, and other bones sticking out from the body. * Biting Dragons gifted with Darethe's venomous biting ability. The new Dragons Once all of these new dragons were created, they weren't male or female either, since they were made from two creatures that weren't male or female. But of course, their children ended up being either male or female, and the new species began. The parents of the new kinds of dragons were known as the (name of dragon). Legend says that Hirathe, Darethe, and the parent dragons of the new species' souls still exist in the world. And some people say that they are acting as humans in this world, and anyone can be one of those dragons that have passed away. In the dragon encyclopedia, it says that this legend is true. Category:Event